warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
A New Hope
|season =4 |number =1 |image =File:A New Hope.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=Pete, Artie and Myka find the Artifact that will erase the last 24 hours, and use it to save the Warehouse from being destroyed. |airdate =July 23, 2012 |writer =Jack Kenny |director =Chris Fisher |previous = |next = }} is the Season 4 premiere and the thirty-ninth episode in the series Warehouse 13 which premiered on Syfy on July 23, 2012. Synopsis With the Warehouse now destroyed, the Warehouse agents must track down an artifact that can repair the Warehouse and stop Walter Sykes from destroying it using the piece of masonry from the House of Commons. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Peter Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena Special Guest Star *Brent Spiner as Brother Adrian *Anthony Michael Hall as Walter Sykes Guest Starring *Faran Tahir as Adwin Kosan *Lester Holt as Himself *Ed Schultz as Himself *Jaime Murray as Helena G. Wells Starring *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Lucy Filippone as Bernadetta *Randy Butcher as Brother Bertrand *Christian Laurin as French Cab Driver *Spencer Paul as Young Walter Sykes *Jeffrey R. Smith as Mr. Keeler Artifact and Gadgets Featured *'Ferdinand Magellan's Astrolabe': Having sailed around the world and crossing the International Date Line, Magellan's astrolabe was imbued with the ability to erase time for 24 hours. However, the artifact's great power doesn't come without a great price; apparently it will create an evil that will live with the rest of the user's life. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. *'Duarte Barbosa's Pocket Watch': Owned by the captain of Magellan's ship Victoria, the pocket watch was used to count down the hours in which the astrolabe could be used and its location. It also was created to reveal the location of the alidade of Magellan's astrolabe when it shows the time of 4:18pm, quoting a Bible verse (Matthew 16:18), at St. Peter's church in Rome. It is another of the main artifacts of the episode. '' *'Pandora's Box/Pithos: Contained Hope, that only thing that did not escape the Box. Housed inside the Ytterbium Chamber, it was supposed to preserve Hope if any danger came to it. However, the chamber failed to protect the box in the destruction of the Warehouse, and with it, hope was lost. Losing hope has dire consequences; all over the world, people simultaneously despair, turn to fear and invoke riots and even commit suicide. It results in physical manifestations as well; it causes people to view the stimuli around them (weather, music, colors and sounds) in a darker, duller context due to the brain producing far fewer endorphins. *Artifact Tracker Football: The football's true purpose was revealed in this episode; it is an artifact tracker, built inside the football. As it sails around the world, it collects information of possible artifacts and downloads it into the Warehouse's computer systems. If in the case the computer systems can't be used, there is a computer interface within the ball in where agents can search the football's database for certain information. *M.K. "Mahatma" Gandhi's Dhoti: Woven during Gandhi's fast for non-violence, the garment has the ability to emanate pure feelings of peace. *House of Commons Masonry: The masonry's true explosive power is revealed to be fueled by hate; in World War II it was the Nazi regime's hatred through the Blitzkrieg and bomb raid on London in which the masonry was imbued with its current powers. The artifact could only be defused by strong feelings of peace, and had to be deactivated at its source: the person who activated the masonry (in the case of "Stand", it was fueled by Walter Sykes' hatred). *'''Alana Thompson's Go Go Juice: The mix of Red Bull and Mountain Dew that belongs to "Honey Boo Boo." Mentioned as a joke artifact that belongs in the Warehouse by Allison Scagliotti in the episode commentary. Quotable Quotes Trivia *Particularly as this is "Chapter Four" (Season 4, to be exact), the Star Wars reference in the name of the episode, "A New Hope", is evident. *Claudia makes reference to the film "Galaxy Quest" with the quote "Never give up, never surrender", and "Winnie the Pooh" (the Disney version) with "I'm so rumbly in my tumbly". *Artie states that Lutetium is the hardest element, but it is actually Chromium that has the highest Mohs hardness of any pure metal. *According to Claudia, this episode (and by extension, "Emily Lake" and "Stand") take place in the middle of summer (specifically 2011). **However, "Emily Lake" is explicitly shown to have took place on a school day. **As the setting of "Emily Lake" has more importance than a single line from Claudia, her statement is considered a non-canon mistake in the script. References Category:Season premiere